


Stesk

by Hessy



Series: Jak vycvičit draka [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I cried writing this, hurt hurt a jenom hurt, no beta we die like men, post-HTTYD 3
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Valka a Cloudjumper se snaží zvyknout si na nový život.
Relationships: Cloudjumper & Valka (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: Jak vycvičit draka [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586188





	Stesk

**Author's Note:**

> Vypadá to, že od té chvíle, co jsem viděla trojku, budu na Draky umět psát jen angst.

Od odchodu draků uplynulo už několik měsíců. Vikingové postavili Nový Blp a prací se snažili zahnat stesk. U většiny obyvatel to i fungovalo, ale samozřejmě se našly výjimky.

Dračí jezdci trávili se svými draky mnohem více času než ostatní, a tak je odloučení ovlivňovalo víc. Eventuálně se dvojčata opět začala chovat jako dvojčata, Snoplivec flirtovat se vším, co jen vzdáleně připomínalo ženu, Rybinoha se soustředil na získání všech dostupných vědomostí ohledně jejich nového domova a jeho fauny a flóry. Astrid trávila stále více času se Škyťákem.

Pro Škyťáka bylo odloučení nejtěžší. S Bezzubkou měli unikátní vztah a celých šest let spoléhali jeden na druhého. Neudělali bez sebe ani ránu. Proto bylo dobře, že on a Astrid spolu trávili čas. Už se dokonce konečně domluvili na té svatbě!

Když je Valka sledovala, bolestně si uvědomovala, že je sama. Její manžel byl mrtvý, její syn už ji nepotřeboval a její drak… Ach, její drak!

Všichni se tak soustředili na svoji vlastní bolest, že si nikdo nedokázal ani představit, jak se cítila ona, dračí máma. S Cloudjumperem strávila jednadvacet let, dvacet z toho se spoléhala jen a jen na něj. Když se loni vrátila do lidské společnosti, trvalo jí dlouho, než lidem začala důvěřovat tak jako kdysi.

Cloudjumper byl její rodina celých 20 let. Pomohl jí, když truchlila. Ze začátku se jí stýskalo po domově a rodině, ale Stormcutter jí pomohl stesk zmírnit. O dracích ji naučil všechno. Tolik času strávil nošením ryb, aby ji přesvědčil, že mu může důvěřovat. Všechny ty roky tam pro ni byl. A teď už ne.

Valka nemohla spát. V noci se často probouzela, politá potem a srdce jí vždy bušilo, jako kdyby uběhla maraton. Každou noc. I dnes. Vyděšeně se rozhlédla po svém pokoji na Novém Blpu a rukou šátrala o útěše, kterou jí poskytoval Cloudjumperův ocas, noha nebo jakákoliv jiná část těla. Jenže teď ho nikde nemohla najít. Pokud Valka nebyla plně probuzená předtím, nyní byla.

Žena vylezla z postele. Její noční oblečení bylo naprosto propocené. Všude bylo ticho a jí sbíhal mráz po zádech. Valka věděla, že dnes v noci už neusne, proto si svlékla mokré oblečení a oblékla své každodenní šaty. Její kožené boty nevydávaly téměř žádný zvuk a Valka proklouzla vesnicí a brzy zmizela v blízkém lese.

Nevěděla, kam to vlastně jde. Jen bloudila bez vytyčeného cíle, prsty přejížděla po kůře stromů a tiše jako lovec našlapovala na půdu posetou jehličím.

„Hů."

Valka jako by se vytrhla z transu. Vzhlédla. Kolem ní byla úplná tma. Vztáhla ruku do temna.

„Cloudjumpere?" zeptala se roztřeseným hlasem. Přesně takhle zněl její Stormcutter. Jako sova.

„Hů."

Valka se vydala za zvukem. Byl tady opravdu její drak? Bylo to vůbec možné? Ocitl se v nebezpečí, že za ní nemohl jít? V koutku duše věděla, že by to mohla být jen obyčejná sova, ale ten krátký zvuk jí dodával tolik naděje…

„Hů."

Teď už Valka téměř běžela. Nevnímala, kde je, jak se později dostane zpět do vesnice, jediné, na čem záleželo, bylo najít zdroj houkání.

„Hů."

Žena zastavila. Z urostlého smrku naproti ní na ni velikýma kulatýma očima zírala sova. Valka její upřený pohled opětovala, jako kdyby nevěřila vlastním očím.

Sova ještě jednou zahoukala, pak roztáhla křídla a s mohutným mávnutím se odlepila od větve a odletěla.

Valce se podlomila kolena. Všechna její naděje byla v tahu. Bezradně se rozhlédla po lese. Nic tady nebylo povědomé. Ach, kdyby tady byl Cloudjumper…

Valka složila hlavu do dlaní a rozplakala se.

* * *

Cloudjumper spal. Obrovský meruňkově zbarvený Stormcutter byl stočen do klubíčka mezi dvěma dalšími zástupci své rasy. Jenže nikde se mu nespalo tak dobře, jako když mu Valka spala opřená o břicho.

Dlouhý ocas měl stočený kolem těla, ale stále tam chybělo teplo jeho lidská společnice.

Jedno zlaté oko se otevřelo, když Cloudjumper na chvíli usnul a teď nemohl najít známý obrys své jezdkyně.

Stormcutter se zvedl. Dlouhé drápy zaskřípaly o kámen, až se probudila fialová samice, která spala po jeho boku. Tiše zahoukala a Cloudjumper jí stejným houkavým zvukem odpověděl. Samice si opět položila hlavu na zem a zavřela jedno oko. Tím druhým sledovala Cloudjumpera, jak roztáhl křídla a vzlétl směrem vzhůru.

Všichni draci dobře věděli, že nesmí opustit Skrytý svět, takže nejblíže, co se Cloudjumper mohl dostat k Valce, bylo sednout si na kameny, které lemovaly obrovský vodopád vedoucí do dračí říše.

Meruňkový drak se usadil. Tam někde venku byla jeho nejlepší přítelkyně. Valka tam někde byla sama se svou rasou. Stejně jako on byl tady mezi svými. Bylo to tak správně.

Tak proč měl v srdci to prázdné místo? Proč to tak bolelo?

Cloudjumper zaklonil hlavu a vydal táhlé bolestné zahoukání.


End file.
